


The Sculptor's Favorite Medium

by opossuns



Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Modification, Canon-Adjacent The Flesh but make it horny and kind of romantic?, I'll be honest folks I don't quite know how to tag a man consensually and sexily boneturning someone, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossuns/pseuds/opossuns
Summary: He fixes you in ways you can't.
Relationships: Jared Hopworth/Reader
Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978423
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The Sculptor's Favorite Medium

The stitching tears around the corners. You pull back, sharp stings outlining every gesture. He puts hands and hands and hands on you, rubbing and tracing and pushing and molding, your body giving under him. He makes you perfect and you trust him with every millimeter of marrow, the cartilage and sinew, and the deep, unfeeling tissue. He takes an arm, it is not needed like this, and provides you something better, twisted, unique. He lifts up a leg, and it is beautiful, and now it is yours. He kisses your tears away when the pain becomes almost unbearable. 

"You're almost done," he reminds you, stroking your face. You nod and hold on to what you can. He tries to be gentle. 

He remembers you hate this curve and buffs it out, taking great care not to harm the organs inside. 

He recognizes how you hide that extra fat and pushes it into a new shape, a new size, something much more befitting. 

He knows your hesitation when he touches your pelvic bone. He waits for your approval. You nod again and curl your fingers up to stroke his face. He gets to work. 

It is hateful down there, hateful and cruel and wrong. The skin stretches and hangs and sags and slips and stops and starts and falls and curls. His hand is steady as he pushes it into itself, kneading out the imperfections. You whine and he kisses your heart. Down below, he creates a special entrance for the two of you. Everything else is gone, pushed aside or melted in. He promises you the changes are reversible if you miss them. 

"Though I doubt you will," he tells you, confident but kind, in his own way, helping you up on knees and arms and elbows and feet. You feel almost perfect. You kiss his chest as he holds you, guiding you to him. 

You stretch around him, gentle the first time to make sure he's put everything in it's proper place. Then he pushes past what he's created and you moan. One of his hands curls around your shoulder bone, steadying both of you. You twist your gifted arm around his rib cage and tug. He embraces you as bone fuses and unfuses together. In some moments, you almost can't distinguish which part of you is him and what of his is yours.

**Author's Note:**

> look im sorry jonny but if you didn't want me, a gay nb boy with Body Issues, to love this dude, you shouldn't have given him cool body-changing powers. and yes the body horror adds to it actually.


End file.
